Return Of The Exes
by SftbalLuvr2023
Summary: Rory & Lorelai get huge life changing suprises.....are they good or bad? who will they end up with? are their lives in danger? What is next for the Gilmore Girls? my first fanfic


(This is sometime into season six Lorelei didn't propose, Rory didn't quit Yale and didn't steal a yacht)

**Return of the exes**

Camera circles around town

Cut to Luke's diner - morning

Lorelei: Coffee, coffee, coffee!!

Luke: ok hold on one minute

Lorelei: thanks you're the best (Luke poring coffee)

Luke: whatever, you know you should really think about cutting down on your coffee drinking.

Lorelei: okay (thinking) no thanks, refill?

Luke: sure, it's your life your ruining

Lorelei: aww, you care about me so much don't you?

Luke: don't you have to get to work

Lorelei: (looks at clock) oh, you're right, I'll see you tonight?

Luke: pick you up at your house at eight

Lorelei: ok bye

Luke: bye

Opening credits Cut to dragonfly inn

Sookie: hey honey

Lorelei: hey

Sookie: (to cook) stir this for me will please; (to Lorelei) what's up?

Lorelei: nothing it's just that Luke was acting kind of strange this morning

Sookie: strange like how

Lorelei: like he didn't even badger me about my coffee drinking he said I should stop I said no and then he said ok whatever. How many times have you ever seen him say whatever to one of our coffee drinking conversation?

Sookie: never, wow this is serious

Lorelei: I know

Sookie: what are you going to do

Lorelei: I dunno I guess I will go talk to him later, but enough about me what about you, how are the kids

Cut to Rory in her dorm trying to watch TV

Rory: (turns TV up even louder) oh my god, Paris Doyle come on seriously enough is enough. Hears pounding on the wall and moaning (Yells) bye I'm headed over to Logan's

Cut to Lorelei and Sookie in the dragonfly kitchen again

Lorelei: I think I might head over to Luke's to see what is wrong

Sookie: hey are you happy

Lorelei: yah I really am

Sookie: do you love him

Lorelei: yes I do

Sookie: are you going to ask him to marry you or are you going to wait and let him ask you

Lorelei: you know what I think I might actually ask him

Sookie: when?

Lorelei: soon

Sookie: soon as in tomorrow today a year from now, how soon

Lorelei: soon soon

Sookie: (excited) does soon soon mean later today

loralei: (nodds her head yes)

sookie: OH MY YAH finally it is about time

Loralei: what do you mean?

Sookie: I mean it is really about time for you and Luke to stay together I mean you to belong together the whole town knows it

Lorelei: whatever

Sookie: you're right what ever I will keep quiet

Lorelei: good because I don't want this to get out before I ask and before he says yes

Sookie: fair enough but you know he is going to say yes

Lorelei: I don't know but i am gonna leave know

Sookie: ok...wait one more thing

Lorelei: whats that

Sookie: you're gonna be a Sadie again sings "Sadie, Sadie, married lady. Meet a mortgagee

Luke runs in to hear this last part

Luke: hey Lorelei

Lorelei: hi I will be right there

Luke: (in his head "oh my")

Suddenly figures out what it means

Luke: I have to go

Lorelei: wait (to Sookie) see you later soak

Sookie: ok bye good luck

Cut to Lorelei chasing Luke through the square and heads into the diner

Lorelei: Luke will you stop please

Luke: no

Lorelei: why?

Luke: because I heard what you and Sookie were talking about

Lorelei: oh, well then you already know what I am going to ask

Luke: no I don't

Lorelei: oh well in that case, (gets down on one knee and gets an onion ring off of a nearby table) Luke will you marry me

Luke: Lorelei I don't know what to say

Lorelei: how about yes

Luke: okay YE...

Voice: no he can't

cut to logans dorm (rory knocks)

logan: (opens door) hey ace (they kiss) to what do I pay this pleasant suprise

Rory: Paris and Doyle doing the bunny hop

Logan: (laughing) okay (sarcastic) I guess I will just have to thank them next time. well I was just heading out do you want to go do something

Rory: well by any chance would you want to head down to Stars Hollow for the day I was about to head down (begins to rant) but I understand if you wouldn't want to go I mean of course you wouldn't want to go I mean what was I thinking I mean why would you want to go spend time in your gilfriends small little hometown you know what I am just gonna go bye

Logan: rory wait

rory: no thanks I am just gonna leave I feel so stupid

Logan: no you don't

Rory: how do you know what I feel

(logan stops her 2nd rant by kissing her)

Logan: because I love you Lorelei Leigh Gilmore

Rory: I love you too

Logan: that is good to know because I have a question for you

Rory: Okay what is it

(logan pulls something out of his pocket and gets down on oe knee)

Rory: oh my god

Logan: Lorelei Leigh Gilmore will you do me the honor of being my wife

Voice: no she will not

cut back to the diner

Luke: what the hell do you think you are doing here

voice: I came to get you back

Luke: well as you can see that is not gonna happen, I am with Lorelei right now , looks at Lorelei and forever, so nicole why don't you go screw yourself you le me go remember

Lorelei: is that a yes?!?!?

Luke: yes that is a definite yes starts to kiss passonitly and starts towards the stairs

Luke: ceaser i'm taking a break you're on

ceaser: you got it boss

time lapse they are laying in bed all happy

Lorelei: I love you so much Luke

Luke: I love you too

starts kissing

hear a knock on the door ceaser walks in with his hand over his eyes

ceaser: (paniked) I think you better get down her right now boss starts to leave oh you too Lorelei

cut bak to rory and logan

voice: I want you back rory

rory: no way in hell and

walks over to him and knees him in the balls

rory: and to you dean it is Mrs. Huntzburger

logan: that is a yes

rory: yes that is a yes

logan: oh my gosh I love you so much

kiss passonatly

rory: I love you too

logan: would you hate me if I go tell finn and colin

rory: not at all I am gonna head to stars hollow to tell my mom and lane

logan: ok starts to turn around oh and rory?

rory: yah

logan: I love you and I am soo happy

rory: I know logan I am too

another time lapse

rory is in the car on her way to stars hollow her cell phone rings

rory: hello

logan: hi its me his voice is sounds shakey

rory: honey whats wrong

logon: I caon't explain can you just come to the hospital very quickly please

rory: I am on my way...do I need to call my mom

logan: ok and I don't think so

rory: ok I am coming I love you

logan: I love you too

logan hangs up the phone

logan: there she is coming but are you going to hurt her

voice: well you might never know now will you

gunshot

switch to Lorelei and Luke at the diner

the are rushing down the stairs to see what is wrong

the whole town is trying to push themselves into the diner

Luke and Lorelei walk down

the town: yah

andrew: it's about time

Luke: what the

Lorelei: (to Luke) ms. patty

Luke: right should of known

Lorelei: so know yall know are yall happy?

town: woooo yay

Lorelei: I guess that is a yes

Luke and Lorelei kiss passonitaly

they break apart and hear yelling coming from the square

the whole town starts running towards the door

voice1: you b-a-s-t-a-r-d

voice2: no you're the b-a-s-t-a-r-d

voice1: go to h

voice2: right back at you

Lorelei gets outside first

Lorelei: uh oh

rory pulls up to the hospital and gets out and starts runnign towards the doors

somebody reaches out and grabs her

kidnapper: no you don't honey you are coming with me

rory: ahhh let me go

silences her by kissing her on the lips

rory:smacks him you the h do you thin you are

kidnapper: you really shouldn't of done that, now you and your boyfriend will pay

rory: oh no what did you do to logan

kidnapper: you will find out soon enough

scene switches to Lorelei running out side

Lorelei: no you guys stop it now

the two voices got into a fist fight Luke is trying to break them up

voice1jason: she is mine

voice2christopher no way in h she is mine

Lorelei: will you guys stop it I am not either of yours I am lukes and we are getiing married and are happy and we are going to have a baby so just leave us alone

you hear gasps and everyone is shocked espically Luke

Lorelei walks up to Luke

Lorelei: are you okay

Luke: are you sure

Lorelei: yes I am sure

everyone is stanting there watching amazed

Lorelei: are you mad

Luke: mad how could I be mad, I love you we are having a baby

Lorelei: yes we are so you are happy

Luke: of course I love you

Lorelei: I love you too

Town: awwww

Luke: so I think that it is time for us to do this right

Pulls out a box

Luke: Lorelei Victoria Gilmore will you be Mrs. backward baseball cap

NEW

Lorelei: YES!!!!!

(They hug and kiss)

Lorelei: Luke, can I talk to you in private for a minute

Luke: sure, let's go upstairs

(They head upstairs)

Luke: ok so what is it

Lorelei: ok this is kinda hard to tell you

Luke: Lorelei whatever it is I am always going to be her for you no matter what happens

Lorelei: I'm pregnant

(In shock Luke falls to the floor)

scene switches to Rory tied to a chair with a blindfold and gag on, there is a single light swinging back and forth above her

Rory: hmm mpph

Kidnapper: shut up, I would hate to have to hurt your pretty little face

Rory: (quietly) mpph

(Kidnapper takes off the gag but leaves the blindfold on)

Rory: (relief) ahhh

Kidnapper: (amused) there that is a little better isn't it sweetheart

Rory: (angry) what do u want?

Kidnapper: YOU!!!

(He takes off her blindfold)

Rory: (disbelieving) oh my god

(Then she faints)

Kidnapper: I knew she would like that little surprise, (to someone off screen) come on out she is out cold

Jess: haha now it is my turn

Dean: this is going to be fun

(They give each other high fives then walk out of the room)

Dean: until next time precious


End file.
